SMSTSS 24: The Prime Avenging Moon meets Fear!
by ocramed
Summary: The Norse god of fear has returned, and it's up to the Moon Goddess of Thunder and her allies in the Avengers to stop the madness! A two part story... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 24: The Prime Avenging Moon meets Fear! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Marvel Comics, DC and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story based upon the coming meta-storyline "Fear Itself" from Marvel Comics.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "Ran, God of War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

"The Temple": New Urgrund, Prometheus Galaxy.

With the arrival of the Fifth Age of the Gods, and with the end of the New Gods of both New Genesis and Apocalypse, and with the recent demise of Amatsu-Mikaboshi (aka "The Chaos King"), the surviving (or resurrected) gods decided to hold a celebration of sorts on New Urgrund with the inauguration of the newest session of the Council of Godheads. As many knew, New Urgrund was the fusion of New Genesis and Apocalypse, which occurred after the demise of the evil Lord Darkseid. In the end, New Urgrund was designated as a neutral world, where gods, exemplars, oracles, archmagi, arch-scientists, alien intelligences and other powerful beings could converse and commune as equals. Thus, a gathering of the chief gods from Earth and elsewhere was a progression of this. Unfortunately, like any party, there is always a chance for mischief to break out…

"What?" Lord Zeus of the Olympians said, as his eyes sparkled with power. "Say that again?"

"I'm just saying that I'm the better fighter than you are, Zeus," said Lord Izanagi, Skyfather of the Amatsu-Kami (or Japanese gods). Izanagi, like many gods, had multiple incarnations. In his particular case, Izanagi was also Ranma Saotome, Anakin Skywalker, Eldarion of Gondor, River Song and, of course, Ran of Asgard (to name a few).

"Why do you think I use all my mortal and immortal guises? Just out of bordom?"

"Ranma, I really wish that you were careful with your words," said All-Mother Thordis, as she shook her head. Like Izanagi, Thordis had a number of incarnations as well, including the guises of Iussaset (mother of the Egyptian gods), Theia (Titaness of Light), Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, Lady Orochimaruko of Otonokuni Prefecture and Usagi Tsukino (to name a few). She should have remembered what happens whenever Izanagi and Zeus get together…

"Hey, I'm just being honest, that's all," Izanagi said with a smirk.

Not saying anything, Zeus removes his cape from his person.

"Husband, what are you doing?" Lady Hera said.

"I'm giving Izanagi the pleasure of eating those words…with my fists," Zeus said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Um, this thing between you and Ranma won't affect my position as 'Shazam Sailor Moon', will it?" Thordis asked, referring to one of her enhanced forms as "Sailor Moon".

"No, cousin, it will not," Zeus said.

"Good," Izanagi said, as he used both fists to hit Zeus, sending him into some mountains hundreds of yards away.

"Arrrgh-!"

"Huzzah!" Izanagi said, as he leaped into the fray…

"Oh, my," said Lady Tsunami of the Jurai Choushin. The Choushin, consisting of three sisters named Tsunami, Tokimi and Washu, were the triumvirate heads of their pantheon. In fact, they were the only members of their pantheon.

"Yes, my chosen one," said Tokimi, as she examined with interest. "Live up to your reputation."

"You know, you can always count on Ranma to liven these meetings up," Washu said, as she nibbled on her bag of popcorn…

Later, back on Asgard…

"Ow!" Ran, son of Tyr the Great (Genma Saotome's Norse guise) and Idunn the Keeper of the Golden Apples (Nodoka Saotome's Norse guise) said, as he felt the sting of his bruises, as his wife Thordis applied ointments to his wounds. He had hoped that shifting from his Izanagi guise to his Ran guise would lessen the injuries. It didn't. In fact, he felt the pain even more so as a "lesser god"…

"Hold still, now," Thordis said, as she sat on her knees, on her shared bed, while a handmaiden stood nearby. "It's your fault, you know."

"Don't remind me," Ran said, as he winced slightly. "I only wanted to see how much power Zeus had, now that he's back as the All-Father of his 'family'."

"Well, for what it's worth, you did good in stalemating him at least, before the other gods broke up the fight," Thordis said, as she kissed the back of Ran's head. She then turns towards her handmaiden.

"Thank you, Anya," Thordis said, as she gave the tray to her handmaiden. "You can go."

"Thank you, your majesty," Anya said, as she bows her head slightly, before turning to leave.

"Now, we can get some rest," Thordis said, as she moves over to her side of the bed.

"That's it?" Ran asked.

"Sure," Thordis said. "Sister Lokidis said that the salves will heal you up by morning."

"I don't know," Ran said with a wiry smile. "I might feel some…discomfort during our sleep."

"Well, then, my prince, I suppose I can…help you become more comfortable," Thordis said, as she kissed one of Ran's wounds.

"I think I'm hurting here," Ran said, as he points to the bruise on his left cheek.

Thordis kisses Ran on the cheek.

"And, maybe here," Ran said, as he points to his lips.

"I see," Thordis said, as she kisses Ran on the lips. "How's that?"

"I think I'm getting better," Ran said with a smile.

"Good," Thordis said, as she suddenly begins to get into bed. "Good night, my dear prince."

"What?" Ran said.

"I'm asleep, now," Thordis replied, as she giggled.

"Fine, I GET the joke," Ran said, as he gets underneath the sheets. "GOOD night. Harumph!"

And, with that, the couple settles in for a long, long night…

As all of Asgard slept, an omen descended upon the land.

"YOU TRIED TO ERASE ME FROM HISTORY, PEOPLE OF ASGARD," said a deep and ominous voice. "NOW, I SHALL GET MY REVENGE UPON THEE…BY RETURNING THE FAVOR!"

With that, a mist of some kind descends upon the land, enveloping all that it touches…

Usagi Tsukino woke up, expecting to be in her bedroom with her husband Ranma Saotome. However, she realized that she was in her own bedroom, at her parents' house.

"What?" Usagi said, as she rubbed her forehead. "How did I get back here?"

Just then, a familiar black, magical cat jumps unto her bed.

"Good morning, Usagi," said Luna the Guardian Cat. "How are you today?"

"Fine, I guess," Usagi said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Luna said. "Are you okay?"

"I hope so," Usagi said, as she gets out of bed. She noticed something that was odd about her, upon looking at herself in the mirror: she appeared to be fourteen years old again.

"What the hell?"

"Usagi, watch your language," Luna said. "What if your parents hear you speak like that?"

"Good point," Usagi said, as she rubbed her chin. She then turned to look at Luna.

"Luna, what year is it?"

"Wah-?"

"Humor me."

"This isn't some trick question or prank of yours, is it?" Luna asked.

"No. Please?"

"It is the year 2011. Why do you ask?"

"Luna, are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Now, what's the problem?"

"I don't know-"

Just then, Shingo bursts into Usagi's room.

"Usagi!" Shingo said, as he runs into the room. However, he appears as a ten-year old boy.

"Something happened to us!"

"So, I'm not the only one," Usagi said with a sigh of relief. "Luna, we have to call an emergency meeting of the Sailor Scouts."

"Meeow?" Luna replied.

"Luna, I know that you can talk, that you served my mother, Queen Serenity, and that I am the younger brother of Princess Serenity as Prince Selene," Shingo said, as he made a slight face of disgust.

"Huh?" Luna replied in disbelief. "But…how did you know that?"

Pause.

"Oops…"

"Just get on with it, Luna," Usagi said sternly. "We have a serious predicament on our hands."

"Since when have you been so…commanding?" Luna wondered, as she leaps unto the bedroom windowsill. "I'm not sure if I like this…new you or not."

With that, Luna leaves to assemble the remainder of the Sailor Scouts…

"Usagi, what's going on?" Shingo asked.

"I have no idea…Selene," Usagi said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up, meatball head!"

Later, at the Hikawa Shrine on Cherry Hill (hence, the nick-name "Cherry Hill Temple")…

"And that is the situation that you presently face, princess," Setsuna Meioh said, as she hands Usagi a personal access data device (or "PADD") of her findings. Thanks to the resetting of the Universe, after the demise of the Chaos King, Setsuna's Norse guise was Hild, ruler of Nifhel (or simply "Hel"). Her daughters were Hela (the goddess of death), Marller (the goddess of sin), and Urd (Norn goddess of the past).

"I can't believe this," Usagi said, as she read the information, before handing it off to Ami Mizuno. Ami's Norse guise was Fulla (goddess of knowledge and arcane lore).

"So, everyone that is connected to Asgard has been reverted to normalcy, circa 2004?" Minako Aino asked. Minako's Norse guise was Freya (the goddess of love).

"So, what do we do now?" asked Makoto Kino. Her Norse guise was Thrud (goddess of power).

"And is it the fault of 'Dumpling-Head'?" asked Rei Hino, a local Shinto priestess (among other professions). Her Norse guise was Vigdis (the goddess of war).

"Oh, dear," said Hotaru Tomoe, as she clutched her book bag. Her Norse guise was Eir (goddess of healing and mercy).

"Must we go there, Rei?" Usagi asked with a smirk.

"With you, always," Rei replied.

"Now, let's not cast disparages on the princess," said Michiru Kaioh. Her Norse guise was Nerthus (goddess of the seas and rivers).

"At least things are back to normal somewhat," laughed Haruka Tenoh. Her Norse guise was Eostre (goddess of the dawn).

"I…hope so," said Mamoru Chiba, as he looks at Usagi. His Norse guise was Forsetti (god of justice).

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"Yes?"

"MUST we go there?"

"But we can have our old lives back. And, shouldn't we think about Chibiusa?"

"What about me?" Chibiusa asked. Her Norse guise was Tarene (the goddess of thunder).

"What about her?" Usagi asked. "She seems fine."

"No, we can get together to make sure that she is born."

"Oh, I see where this is going," Usagi said, as she reaches over to grab Mamoru's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Mamoru said in surprise.

"We are going to 'hook up' and make a baby….right now."

"WHAT?"

"Usagi, quit playing around," Luna said, as Artemis the Guardian Cat and Diana (Artemis and Luna's daughter) giggled, which warranted a glare from his wife Luna. "This is serious."

"I am being serious," Usagi said.

"Princess, for the record, as of now, you're underage, which makes what you are proposing 'illegal', and you can't have children due to your 'Quickening'," Setsuna said with a smirk.

"D'oh!"

"I hate to interrupt this 'show', but what should we do?" Haruka said. "I mean, save for the fact that everyone has forgotten us, nothing has changed."

"Someone out there did this to us," Usagi said, as she stared off into the distance. "We need to solve this crisis."

"What do you think is going to happen if nothing is done, Princess?" Artemis asked.

"I smell…fear. Something…something is out there wants Asgard to suffer. For what reason, I have NO idea."

"Then we should just resume our lives, and keep an eye on anything unusual," Ami said. "In the meantime, I will research out problem."

"And while you're doing that, I will go over to Nerima to check on my husband," Minako said, as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Uh, no," Usagi said. "You can do that later."

"Awwwww…"

Later, at Juuban Middle School…

"And remember class, always come to school on time," Miss Haruna said, as she turns to face Usagi, Ami, Minako and Makoto. "Otherwise, you will miss your designated breaks, right girls?"

"Yes, Miss Haruna," the girls say in unison.

"So, while the rest of you can go out and enjoy your lunches, the offenders of school policy will have to remain here," Miss Haruna said, as she looked at her watch. "Class adjourned…"

"I'll see you all later," said Naru Osaka with a chuckle, as she gets up from her seat. Her Norse guise was Ran (god of victory). On this day, Ran used his "curse" to check in on his wives, after making sure that his people in Nerima were okay…

"I can't believe you will leave your wives hanging like that," Makoto said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got you guys late to school," Naru chuckled. "See ya…"

With that, Naru leaves the classroom.

"I swear, this day can't get any worse," Usagi fumed.

Just then, the wall bursts in, revealing an amazon-like warrior. She was dressed in Asgardian armor and carried what appeared to be a war hammer. But what was most striking was the fact that she wore a red masked designed like a skull.

"Prepare to meet your doom, All-Mother," said the stranger, as she points her war hammer at Usagi."

"Won't get any worse, eh?" Rei said with a smirk, as she turns to face Usagi.

Usagi could only sigh in response.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 24: The Prime Avenging Moon meets Fear! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Marvel Comics, DC and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story (now extended to a third part) based upon the coming meta-storyline "Fear Itself" from Marvel Comics.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "Ran, God of War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, at the Tsukino residence…

"Husband, what is the matter?" asked Ikuko Tsukino, the wife of Kenji Tsukino. Her Norse guise was Frigga (goddess of women and marriage).

"It appears that an old enemy of mine has returned to plague all of Asgard," said Kenji. His Norse guise was Odin (god of skies). Although he has returned from beyond the grave, he has elected to have his daughter Thordi remain All-Mother. Unfortunately, he may have to intervene on his daughter's behalf.

"How can this be?" Ikuko asked.

"I do not know the details, but apparently, a woman named Syn, the daughter of the mortal villain, the german Red Skull, managed to summon the god of fear. As a result, he has merged with Syn, and thus Syn has become the goddess of fear, and seeks to destroy all that poses a threat to her ambition, first by erasing our names from the memories of Men, and then destroy us…"

Pause.

"…And she will begin, starting with our daughter."

"Oh, dear," Ikuko said. "What shall we do?"

"We prepare, and hope that Thordis will endure before it is time to strike back," Kenji said with a glint in his eye.

Meanwhile, back at Juuban Middle School…

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she strokes her chin. "You seem familiar to me…"

"I should be," said the Skull-masked woman, as she swung her war hammer about. "You've fought my father during the War, while in one of your incarnations."

"Wait, you're Syn, the Red Skull's daughter," Usagi said, as she stepped back a bit.

"Who is she, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"She's a Neo-Nazi, bent of realizing the dream of a 'Fourth Reich', using the façade of charity," Usagi said. "But she's nothing more than a thug, just like her father."

Pause.

"But…how are you able to use that hammer? Only those worthy, or of Asgard can grasp such a weapon!"

"You wound me," Syn said. "As for how I am able to wield this weapon…"

Syn removes her skull mask.

"No!" Usagi said, as she is taken aback by the sight. "Impossible!"

"Yes, Mother," Syn said, as she smirks, as her crescent moon mark glows. "And I'm not a clone, either."

"Usagi, she wears the mark of the House of Serenity," Ami said. "Do you know any of this?"

"I…I heard rumors, but it was never confirmed that when I was under the thrall of the Nazis, I was used as part of a breeding operation."

"What?" the other members of the Sailor Scouts yelled.

"It's true," Syn said, as she placed her mask back on her face. "As Dr. Serena Mondkinder, aka The Butcheress, Mother was used to help create a master race. To that end, her genetic material was harvested and saved, until such a time when Hitler gave the honor of combining Mother's genetic material with father's…"

Pause.

"Surprise," Syn said sarcastically, before she suddenly raised her hammer, and lowers it.

"Syn, don't!" Usagi said, as she raised her hands.

Syn hits the ground with her hammer, causing a thunderous, and quite explosive, shockwave upon impact.

"Ahhhhhhh-!" the Sailor Scouts screamed collectively, as they felt the full force of the impact. The made the tactical error of not even transforming into their Senshi guises first.

"No," Usagi said weakly, as she looks up to see Syn standing above her. She was too injured and weakened even to get angry. And, unfortunately, since the attack was magical in nature, she couldn't summon her other powers, the kind that were more physiological in nature.

"Too bad that you are powerless to stop me, Mother," Syn replied, as Usagi blacks out…

Moments later, Sailor Helios and Tuxedo Mask enters the destructive scene.

"Oh, no," Sailor Helios said, as she moves to the nearest Sailor Scout. Sailor Helios was, of course, Naru Osaka in her senshi form.

"Don't die on me-!"

"Naru?" Minako managed to say, as she looks up at her beloved.

"I'm here, babe," Sailor Helios said, as Tuxedo Mask checked on the others.

"I don't see Usagi here," Tuxedo Mask said, as he looks up while cradling Rei.

"Who did this to ya?" Sailor Helios asked.

"Some woman named 'Syn' attacked us," Ami said, as she sits up. "She claimed to be Usagi's daughter."

"Who's the father?" Sailor Helios asked.

"Don't worry, it isn't YOU," Makoto replied. "Honestly, why do you guys have kids trying to kill you two anyway?"

"Who knows?" Sailor Helio said with a shrug. "But we have to find Usagi."

"Indeed," said Kenji Tsukino, as he and his wife stepped through the ruins of the classroom.

"Lord Odin?" Sailor Helios said.

"The god of fear took our daughter?" Ikuko asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid so," Tuxedo Mask said. "But we can save her."

"You must, for she will be needed to prevent Syn from unleashing 'The World Eaters'," Kenji said, as the sun creates a glint on his glasses.

"But we're powerless, Lord Odin," Makoto said. "Our Asgardian selves are not accessible to us."

"Yes, our Asgardian selves, but not the abilities of your mortal guises," Ikuko said.

"That's right!" Rei said, as her form briefly shifts to that of Martian Girl. "Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Never mind that," Kenji said. "In order for us to reclaim our mortal selves, we have to defeat Syn. Unfortunately, she now has all nine mystic hammers in her arsenal, including Mjolnir."

"Wait, the hammers that had been given to various champions—Tarene, Beta Ray Bill, Kevin Masterson and the like—are the same ones that the Nazis had forged, correct?" Sailor Helios said.

"Correct," Kenji replied. "At least, all but one: the one that Syn had found, which was fueled by the power of Hel. That one was set aside, until Syn used 'The Book of Skulls' to summon this hammer, and thus summon the god of fear to embody her body as his vessel…"

Pause.

"And now, Syn will command the World Eaters to devour the Nine Realms, if we do not stop her first."

"Then, what shall we do?" Minako asked.

"We have to find the Norns," Ami said, as she examined her tomes electronically. "They are not Asgradians, so they should have been affected."

"I'll get a hold of Belldandy and the others," Sailor Helios said. "Meanwhile, you guys prepare yourselves for an assault on Syn's place."

"You know how to get to Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"She doesn't have to know," Tuxedo Mask replied. "The Sailor Scouts are always connected to the Moon Princess. As long as she is alive, we can combine our might to teleport to her location."

"Bingo," Sailor Helios said with a cocky smile. "So you're not just a guy in a tuxedo, cowl and cape, with a penchant for roses after all."

"Um, thanks?" Tuxedo Mask replied.

"Alright, I'm off. Ami, change and come with me."

"Me?" Ami asked.

"You're the goddess of knowledge, magic and lore, correct?"

"Um, yes- oh!"

"Exactly. We may learn something from the Norns that might help us later, and I'm going to have my hands full as it is. So-"

"So, we need more people in the know," Ami said with a nod, as she then takes out her henshin rod. "Mercury Power Make-Up!"

One transformation later, Sailors Helios and Mercury leaps out of the ruined school classroom bound for Nekomi Prefecture, leaving the others to prepare for Syn's assault.

Meanwhile, in Syn's "hidden lair"…

"Lady Syn, I do not how to say this, but our 'guest' is quite strange," said a red-skinned, elf-like man. He was a member of a race of elves known as the World Eaters, exiled to beyond reality when their god, the Lord of Fear was defeated by Odin."

"What is it now, Tor?" Syn asked.

"We used all manners of means to torture your mother," Tor said. "We assaulted her, both mind and body, and yet she still has not fallen."

"Most peculiar," Syn said with a nod. "I have heard that my Mother was trained by various masters to withstand even Darkseid's tender mercies…"

Pause.

"And that her particular depravity knows no bounds."

"What are we going to do? To destroy the World Tree, we need her secrets, My Lady."

"There…might be a way to get us what we want, after all," Syn replied, as she looked at her mother, through a magic sphere. Usagi was in chains and other entrapments that no normal person could survive, while being surrounded by the World Eaters' elite guardsmen.

"But how? Not that I question your judgment, and all…"

"My mother is the legendary 'Moon Princess', who, like the phases of the Moon, have had many guises over the years. Do not discount her yet…"

Below, in her cell, Usagi jerked her chains though her armored straight jacket. She felt sore being poked and prodded, whipped and cut, but it wasn't the worse thing she has ever experienced…

"Let's see what I can do next," Usagi thought to herself, as she closes her eyes. In her mind, she forms an image of her imprisonment, as well as the opposition…

When she opens her eyes again, the Moon Princess went into zen mode. She shifted her musculature and bones by popping her shoulder out of joint. With some mobility, she shifted her weight and slipped out of her bonds while slapping the cuffs together. This would prevent the secondary trap, a hug boulder that was suspended above her, from crashing down on her head. Freed from her bonds, Usagi popped her joints back into place.

"Now, to get out of here," Usagi said, as she took a step forward, only to smack into an invisible barrier.

"Oof!" Usagi said, as she lands on her rear. "Damn mystic barriers…"

Nevertheless, she used her knowledge of the Runes to make her escape. Destination: the Umbral Realms, where the true representation of the World Tree was located.

Meanwhile, at the old Nekomi Shrine…

"Thank you for seeing us at such a short notice, Bell," Sailor Helios said, as Belldandy and the other Norn sisters went through scores of records concerning the god of fear and the World Eaters. This is while Sailor Mercury synchronized her "Mercury Computer" with that of the Yggdrasil System.

"Visiting us is always a pleasure, Ran," Belldandy (Norn of the Present) said with a smile.

"I must say, Ran, you definitely have the body for that outfit you're wearing," Urd (Norn of the Past) said with a wink and a nod. "You'll look even better with your hair down."

"Stop picking on Brother Ran," Skuld (Norn of the Future) interjects.

"Ah, don't worry about it, kiddo," Sailor Helios replied. "This ain't the worse thing I went through."

"How about judging a beauty contest featuring all the goddesses of love from the known Earth pantheons?" Sailor Mercury said, as she continued to read the incoming data.

"Okay, THAT was horrific. But for the record, that was Lokidis' fault."

"Guys," Skuld said. "I found something most interesting…"

"What is it?" Sailor Helios said.

"I found a file that has been sealed," Skuld said. "My goodness…"

"What is it, sister?"

"Lord Odin was the one who sealed the data himself."

"Why would Dad do that?" Urd asked.

"Can you get into the file, sister?" Belldandy asked.

"It'll take some time, but I think I can do it."

"The problem is that we might not have," Sailor Helios said grimly.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: The secret behind the god of fear and the World Eaters is revealed, but will our heroes recover from their predicament before it is too late? Unfortunately things get worse as Syn "enlists" the Mighty Avengers as her "Beserkers", even as the World Eaters make their move to destroy the World Tree, the foundation of Reality! It's up to the combined might of the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew from stopping Syn from succeeding in her plans. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 24: The Prime Avenging Moon meets Fear! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Marvel Comics, DC and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story (now extended to a fourth part) based upon the coming meta-storyline "Fear Itself" from Marvel Comics.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "Ran, God of War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at Syn's secret lair…

"The meme you have implanted on the All-Mother is working like a charm, my Lady," said Tor (Elder of the World Eaters) as the spell-casters on the ground sought to track Usagi's movements in the Umbral Realms.

"Good," Syn replied. "Once we know exactly where the World Tree is located, we can begin our attack."

"I must add that knowing where the World Tree is located is not the same as dealing with the All-Mother," Tala (War Mistress of the World Eater) said with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong; I would love to challenge her in combat."

"But our primary goal is to destroy the World Tree," Tor said. "Who knows what counter-measures the All-Mother might have?"

"What counter-measures indeed?" Syn replied with a smirk, as she glances over at the Book of the Skulls, which was propped up on a table, where occult scholars were pouring over its contents.

Citizen Zemo (aka Helmut Zemo, son of Baron Heinrich Zemo) and Madame Hydra (Dr. Andrea von Strucker) , the most recent heads of the terrorist organization known as HYDRA, stood nearby. Out of professional courtesy, they had helped Syn recover her father's research, including the Book of Skulls, a magical tome dedicated to the Norse god of fear. So far, their efforts have been proven to be a success.

"I suppose you will continue to need our resources for your endeavors?" Madame Hydra asked, as she flicks her green hair to the side of her face.

"I will, especially in the aftermath of this operation," Syn replied. "Not even I, a goddess, will be able to rule alone."

Madame Hydra merely rolled her eyes. Ever since she and Syn were children, Syn always had delusions of grandeur…

"You do know that the Asgardians are not entirely powerless or without allies," Zemo said. "You simply denied them their godhood, and the world's memories of them."

"That is true, my dear Zemo," Syn said, which is why I want you both to deal with them on their own turf, so to speak."

"Of course," Zemo said, as he nods his head. "It has been a while since I last fought 'Ronin' in personal combat."

"Zemo, focus on all of Ronin and Sailor Moon's enemies, not just the Chaos Lord."

"Very well, I will comply."

With that, Zemo turns to leave to initiate the first phase of Syn's agenda.

"But that doesn't mean we can deal with the Moon Princess on her own terms, Syn," Madame Hydra replied.

"Do not sell me short, Andrea," Syn said with a smile. "For example, we already know half of my mother's secrets."

"How so?"

"The Book of the Skull?"

"Yes, so?"

"That book was written by a student of Lord Atlan himself. And do you know who that student was?"

"Cynthia, I tire of all this enigmatic nonsense. Speak plainly."

"The Book of the Skull was written by my mother as a part of her study in necromancy and Rune magic," Syn replied. "In fact, Mother had written a few texts that have been seen in many 'lost' libraries, such as the Library of Alexandra; the REAL one, not the one that was burnt to the ground by ignorant Christian monks."

"Wait, isn't that book made from the flesh of dead Atlanteans?" Madame Hydra said, as she made a face. "What kind of hero is Sailor Moon?"

"Andrea, you must understand that the times were different back then. It was not uncommon for mystics to require their students to donate a literal pound of flesh, if the mystic even bothered to keep the donors alive…"

Pause.

"But Mother was one of the decent mystics, by healing the flesh she took from her Atlantean donors."

"I see," Madame Hydra replied. "Continue."

"Again, the Book of the Skull was the accumulation of her studies in necromancy and Rune magic," Syn said. "But what makes this book special was that she completed her studies under the watch of the Norse gods."

"Interesting. So when our fathers created the Asgardian weapons you sought, the day when the Invaders interfered in their agenda those many years ago, it was through this book that enabled them to do so."

"Correct," Syn replied. "Our fathers not only used it to create many of the weapons they used against the Allied Powers, but also used it to first summon the gods to bless their creations with their very presence. Too bad Mother had completely forgotten her role in making all of this possible…"

Syn then turns towards five shadowy figures that stood motionless.

"And soon, my new 'Berserkers' will fulfill their grand designs, as I redeem our father's greatest failures!"

Meanwhile, someplace in the Umbral Realms…

"I am here," Usagi said, as she stood on the cliff that overlooked the valley that was both eternal and infinite. She could see the true representation of the World Tree. Depending upon one's orientation, it could appear as a great oak, an olive tree, or a series of silicon spires that stretched on forever. It is here that Reality has been codified and maintained. Without that, chaos would reign.

"So you are," said a deep voice, as Usagi began to make her way down to the tree itself. "You rarely visit anymore."

"You don't like visitors, so why indulge you?" Usagi said, as she reaches the base of the tree in short order. "Or does my presence still offend you?"

"Considering the fact that your children with the Chaos Lord are of my kind, you will not offend me," the voice replied. "Ergo, I will leave you to your business."

"I thank you, sir," Usagi said, as she places a hand on a bud on the trunk of the World Tree. She closes her eyes while reciting an incantation. The bud sprouts, revealing her greatest achievement: The Book of the Moon. It was the last book she had written as a mystic, before Atlantis fell into the sea for the final time. It was designed to never be truly full, so that any new spell or rote she has come across over the course of her life can always fit. She always thought that one day, she should uploaded to the Yggsdrasil System for easier access, but felt that some of the pages contained rotes and spells that were too dangerous or forbidden to be known by outsiders.

"If Syn was able to summon the god of fear, achieve godhood and take control over the Nine Sacred Weapons, then she must have gotten a hold of the Book of the Skull," Usagi said, as she picked up and flipped through the appropriate pages, as she quickly sped read. "Curse me for being so careless, even if I had become a thrall of the Nazis…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth at the abandoned Nekomi Shrine…

"Someone just accessed the World Tree manually," Skuld said. She was still trying to access the encrypted file when she noticed the activity.

"It must be Big Sister."

"Then Usagi escaped Syn's lair," Sailor Helios said. She then snapped her fingers.

"Wait," Sailor Helios said, as she pulls a micro-disc (with case) from pocket space. "Use this."

"What is that?" Ami asked.

"It's a copy of the TRACEON program," Sailor Helios said, as she hands the program disc to Skuld. "You can use it to back-trace Usagi's access."

"You mean…that's Tron?"

"Yep," Sailor Helios said. "The same program, and, like always, he fights for the Users."

"Thanks," Skuld said, as she uploads the program into her interface. She begins to communicate with the program…

"Ran, Tron just wanted to say 'hello'," Skuld said.

"Tell him that I acknowledge his greeting, by saying 'hello', back," Sailor Helios replied.

"Will do…"

Soon, the encrypted file is hacked and sorted for normal viewing.

"Interesting," Sailor Mercury said, as she translated the Runes into normal script.

"What is?" Urd asked.

"This particular script is old, very old."

Urd had put on her reading glasses, which got a weird look from everyone around her.

"What?" Urd said defensively.

"Nothing, sister," Belldandy said with a giggle.

"Good, I'm glad it's 'nothing'. Anyway, from what I gather, this whole affair started with three brothers: Wotan, Haenir and Lodur. With their father Bur, they explored the Universe in search for adventure, and found a race of 'red elves' that would teach them the secrets of the Runes. This was during the First Age of the Gods on Urgrund."

Pause.

"They were they were the first incarnations of the Norse gods, who will experience many cycles of death and rebirth in what is known as 'Ragnorak', or the twilight of the gods. Some gods will continue to have the same roles, while others will have different roles."

"We all have had many incarnations," Sailor Mercury said. "In one, Ran was a sea goddess in one of his incarnations."

"Don't remind me," Sailor Helios said, as she made a face. "It's probably why I am a water magnet. Personally, I blame 'The Ones Above', the archetypes of the Universe, for playing around with our lives."

"Unfortunately, it was the fault of the line of Bur that they and the people of Urgrund would suffer the curse of a never ending cycle of death and rebirth," Urd replied. "In fact, when Urgrund was destroyed, and its energies impacted the planets that would give birth to gods, those gods would suffer from their arrogance and betrayal."

"What do you mean, Lady Urd?" Sailor Mercury asked. "What really happened?"

"The World Eaters, is what happened," Urd said grimly.

"I heard of these people, but I was told that they were nothing more than myths to scare children," Sailor Helios said.

"They are no myth. They are but victims of the Asgardians' arrogance."

"What really happened?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"The World Eaters, as they are now known today, are the result of that betrayal. The initial meeting between Bur and his sons, and the would-be World Eaters, were cordial enough. Unfortunately, this changed when the Guardians of the Universe sought to impose their will upon all of Creation. Bur, seeing this threat implored the Red Elves to ally with his people against the Guardians. Unfortunately, when the World Eaters refused to ally with them, citing the desire to remain peaceful, Bur conspired to rally his people to go to war against the World Eater's ancestors, rather than risk having the secret of the Runes fall into the hands of the Guardians."

"Oh, I get now," Sailor Helios said angrily. "According to the Book of Oa, the Guardians, after dealing with their rogue brother Krona the Mad, sought to impose order upon the Universe, by eliminating chaotic magic, forcing the Old Gods to take extreme measures. And from what you just said, Bur took the secrets of the Runes."

"And from there, Bur would use this new knowledge to synthesize a seed, from which Yggsdrasil, the Norse incarnation of the World Tree, would spring forth."

"Correct," Urd said. "But the seed of this tragedy would continue to flourish. One of Bur's sons, Lodur, the kindest of the brothers, refused to participate in the slaughter. So, he was stripped of his title and his name, and was exiled. He came across a surviving tribe that Bur had not slain, and took them as his own people. Thus, Lodur the Nameless became Uthana Thoth, the god of Red Elves."

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 24: The Prime Avenging Moon meets Fear! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Marvel Comics, DC and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story (now extended to a fourth part) based upon the coming meta-storyline "Fear Itself" from Marvel Comics.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "Ran, God of War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in Nerima…

"It feels…quiet, Tendo," Genma said, as he rubbed his hand. Genma's Norse guise was Tyr (god of heroes). He still couldn't help but appreciate having his hand back as Tyr, or that he was considered to be a hero in this new age…

"You said it, Saotome," Soun replied, as he moved his piece on the "go" board. Soun's Norse guise was Budli (father of the legendary Brunhild the Valkyrie). "I think that we've finally earned our peace-"

"What a haul!" Grandfather Happosai said, as he ran past his two apprentices with a sack of panties. Happosai's Norse guise was Bor (father of Odin).

"Then again, maybe we spoke out of turn, where the Fates are concerned," Genma said with a smirk.

"Come back here!" Akane yelled, as she held her bamboo sword. Akane's Norse guise was Brunhidle.

"Daughter, have you seen Ranma?" Soun asked.

"Um, not since this morning," Akane said, as she lowers her sword.

"Maybe Ranma is with his friends?" said Kasumi with a smile. Her Norse guise was Amora the Enchantress.

"Of course he is," said Nabiki said, as she sipped her drink. Her Norse guise was the infamous Lokidis the Trickster. "I've been in contact with him ever since he left this morning."

"Why didn't you say something before now, Nabiki?" Akane said angrily.

"Because, I know that you don't like being charged for my services?"

"…"

"Oh, and by the way, agents of HYDRA are going to attack our house within the hour."

"Have you alerted the others, Nabiki?" Soun asked.

"Yes, I have," Nabiki asked.

"I bet you charged them for this information, I bet," Akane groused.

"No, since they'll do the fighting for me and everyone here."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Extraordinarily so, I wager. Thankfully, we still have our other abilities to counter this new threat."

"Then, for sake of our honor, here and in fabled Asgard, we shall fight these men!" Genma said proudly while looking heroic.

"Uh-huh," Nabiki replied. "We best get started on our defenses."

With that, she turned conjures up a medical bag out of thin air.

"Care to help me, sister?"

"Why, of course, sister," Kasumi said, as she conjures up her own medical bag.

"How come you two still have your powers?" Akane said. "You are not Norse at the moment."

"Akane, you are not a spell-caster, but a warrior," Nabiki said. "And if you cared to do an inventory of your personal pocket space, you'll know what you still possess."

"Oh, oh yeah," Akane said with an embarrassed laugh. "I should do that…"

Meanwhile, back at the Nekomi Shrine…

"So, what happened?" Sailor Helios asked.

"From Uthana Thoth's line, an off-shoot of the Old Gods would be born: the Umbral Gods (or gods of the Dark). They were the shadowy reflection of the gods of Urgrund, but were a lot nobler than Bor and his line. There was Zelia the Mother, Perkkius (god of Power), Adva the Messenger (also god of knowledge), D'Chel (god of illusions), Tokkots the Rhymer and Slototh the Plenty, to name a few. And for a while, these "Dark Gods" prospered in their own realm. However, Bur saw them as a threat to Urgrund, so war was waged against them. In time, Bur and Hoenir were slain in the ensuing conflict, leaving Wotan to stand against his former brother alone. Wotan knew that his brother was smarter and a better warrior than he was, so he consulted with the World Tree, his father's greatest achievement. First, he sacrificed one of his eyes to Well of Wisdom, in order to know how to access Yggsdrasil, and then went through a test to gain its secrets."

"That's the World Tree Test," Sailor Helios said. "Usagi and I went through it, although none of us had to sacrifice an eye."

"That's because you learned from others, rather than consult the Well of Wisdom," Belldandy said. She then turns towards her sister, Urd.

"Go on, sister."

"Thanks," Urd said, as she continued to translate the text. "Using trickery, Wotan faced Uthana Thoth alone, promising to negotiate a peace between the Red Elves and the people of Urgrund. Uthana still cared for his brother, even as he regretted the deaths of Bur and Hoenir. So, he agreed to meet with his brother in secret. However, Uthana Thoth was ambushed by Wotan's men. As Uthana lay dying, Wotan appeared, apologizing for what was done, but was honor-bound to avenge their father. Uthana replied that until their father and their family atones for what was done to the Red Elves, his adopted people, his family and the people would be cursed to a cycle of never-ending violence, until such a time when one among them would sue for peace."

Pause.

"Out fear, Wotan cut up his brother's body into nine pieces, and scattered each piece across the Nine Realms, out of fear that his brother would return one day. He took one of those pieces, and forged the essence into a weapon that he could use against his brother's family and followers: the Mjolnir. With it, he rallied the people of Urgrund, defeated the Dark Gods and banished the Red Elves beyond the Nine Realms, so that they would never be seen ever more. Years would go by, and the Dark Gods and the Red Elves would be rechristened into malevolent beings, and then promptly forgotten in order to make sure that Uthana Thoth's curse would never come to fruition. However, the curse that Uthana Thoth had spoken about came true, for one day, a son of Urgrund, Lokee the Trickster, would commit an act that would plunge Urgrund into civil war, and then towards utter destruction, thus ending the Second Age of the Gods, and began the never-ending cycle of death and rebirth for the Norse."

Pause.

"It should be noted that the Dark Gods had subsequently attempted to get revenge, but were defeated at the close of the previous cycle of Ragnorak, leaving the World Eaters to carry out their gods' revenge."

"And how is Usagi involved in all this?" Sailor Helios asked.

"It was Usagi who discovered the truth of this. However, fearing the wrath of Odin, she chose to keep this knowledge to herself…and to the Book of the Skull. When Atlantis fell, she thought that her book was lost for all time. Usagi would never realize at the time that she would reclaim her book as the Nazi Dr. Serena Mondkinder, but would be unable to destroy that cursed book when she was no longer a thrall. It would be the Red Skull who would set into motion the day when he would create the perfect vessel, one who is of the Asgard, to harness the true power of that book, even while using the remaining eight parts of Uthan Thoth to forge weapons of power."

"Syn," Sailor Helios said, as she shook her head. "The Red Skull purposely fathered Syn with Usagi in order to awaken a dead god within her, harness his weapons, and command his people, all in one fell swoop."

"Precisely."

"Ranma, we have to stop this Syn of ours, or the entire world will suffer," Sailor Mercury replied.

"You will find that you are quite too late, Sailor Mercury," said Citizen Zemo, as he and his crack commando team appeared. He then turned towards Sailor Helios.

"Interesting attire, my old enemy…"

"It is, Zemo," Sailor Helios said, as she shifts into a fighting stance. "I'm surprised that you've resorted to being a lackey."

"Humph," Zemo said, as he pulls out his German sword, inherited from his father. It was a unique sword with a pair of olive branches forming the guard, while the hilt ending with a thick coin to prevent slippage. On one side of the coin was the symbol for Hydra, which was originally a German unit, while the other side was the standard Nazi symbol.

"You will find that I am more than ready to deal with you, my enemy," Zemo said, as he raises his hands, before lowering them, signaling his men to attack. "Even as we duel, my forces will deal with your kind."

And, with that, the battle begins.

Meanwhile, at the foot of the World Tree, Usagi re-reads her spell book.

"For what I need to do, I need to create a new rote," Usagi said, as she turns the page. "It's like coming up with a new theory on quantum physics."

"Too bad that you do not have time to do so, Mother," said a familiar voice.

Usagi looks up to see Syn and the World Eaters amassing before her, as near countless were appearing in the skies overhead by the moment.

"And thanks to you, we can destroy the World Tree, and recreate the Universe in my own image!" Syn said.

"Uh-huh," Usagi said, as she continues to turn the page while reading.

"You should be concerned, Mother."

"Oh, but I am," Usagi said, as she closes her book. "But I'd run if I were you."

"What nonsense do you speak?" said the warrior Thela, as she points her sword at Usagi.

"We're not the only ones here. Say hello to the Wyrm."

"Who is the Wyrm?" Tor the Elder said.

"Me," said a huge dragon, as he hovered over Syn.

Syn merely gawked at the creature. She then realized that, according to the ancient lore, the Wrym, also known as the Jormungandr (aka Ouroboros, aka the World Serpent, aka the Midgard Serpent), was a living force that is forever gnawing at the roots of the World Tree, as a means of maintain balance.

"You were not invited here, nor have you made a pact to be here," the Wrym said, as he began to coil to strike. "And I hunger."

"We will not be threatened, serpent," Syn said, as she raises her hammer. "CHARGE!"

With that, the battle between the World Eaters and the Wrym commences.

Meanwhile, back at the Hikawa Shrine on Cherry Hill, the last of Zemo's men were piled up, ready to be carted off to the authorities.

"Whew," Sailor Jupiter said, as she slaps her hands. "These guys were tough."

"But they were human," Sailor Venus said. Whenever Usagi wasn't around, Sailor Venus was in charge of the Sailor Scouts…

"And we still don't know where the Princess disappeared to," Sailor Mars said.

Suddenly, Sailors Helios, Mercury, Minerva, Hestia, Diana, Ceres, Apollo, Vulcan, Proserpina, Cupid, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto and Tuxedo Mask appear, as well as more HYDRA mercenaries. However, these HYDRA mercenaries were mostly injured and unconscious. Upon being attacked by Zemo's forces, the Sailor Scouts rallied to each other defenses, and defeated them all in short order.

"In you go, Zemo." Sailor Helios aid, as he tossed the leader of the so-called "Masters of the Evil" on the cobblestone of the Hikawa Shrine's courtyard.

"Oof!" Zemo replied. He looks up to Sailor Helios plunging his family sword directly ground half-way.

"My sword!" Zemo yelled.

"Be thankfully I didn't plunge YOU into the ground, Zemo," Sailor Helios said with a smirk.

"What's the next plan, Ranma?" Ukyo Kuonji (aka "Sailor Hestia") asked. Her Norse guise was Sif.

"Maybe we should interrogate this interloper?" asked Kodachi Kuno (aka "Sailor Prosepina"). Her Norse guise was Hela, the goddess of death.

"Oh, my," replied Kasumi (aka "Sailor Juno"). "We shouldn't harm these men needlessly."

"What I want to know is why I have to be girl," Ryouga-onna said (aka "Sailor Vulcan").

"I concur, sorcerer," said Tatewaki Kuno (aka "Sailor Apollo").

"As long as I can be with my Shampoo, it is all good," said Mousse (aka "Sailor Faunus"). "Even though, my powers are just as stupid."

"For once, Shampoo agrees," said Shampoo (aka "Sailor Cupid").

"It's the only way we can teleport straight to Mom's location," said Chibi Sailor Moon, as she appeared with Diana, Luna, Artemis and Luna-Ball.

"Then let us be off," Sailor Helios said. "Once we set things straight, everything should go back to normal."

Pause.

"And we never speak how ridiculously dressed we look."

"Hey!" said the Inner Scouts.

"Hey, I'm just being practical, and all…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 24: The Prime Avenging Moon meets Fear! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Marvel Comics, DC and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story (now extended to a fourth part) based upon the coming meta-storyline "Fear Itself" from Marvel Comics.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "Ran, God of War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at the World Tree…

Injured from the battle with the legion of World Eaters, the Wyrm fell until the ground in a giant heap.

"Arrrgh!" the Wrym said, as he fell into a state of exhaustion. "I'm…sorry, Moon Princess! I…I can't continue to defend you…"

"That's okay, old friend," Usagi said, as she closed her book, after reading the last of page of the Book of the Moon. "You did well."

"Your monster failed, Mother!" Syn yelled. She was a bit rattle by the fight, as she and the remaining members of her forces gathered themselves.

"You're just delaying the inevitable!"

"I think we might have a say about that," said a voice from above.

Everyone on the ground looks up to see a mass of Sailor Scouts drop from the limbs of the World Tree, as they all land in front Usagi.

"Hey," Sailor Helios said with a nod. "I see you've been busy…"

"Usagi, you have to be careful about going at it alone," Tuxedo Mask said. "How can we protect you?"

"I don't need protection, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, as she raises her henshin rod. "I just need time to do this: Moon Prism Make-Up!"

"So, what's the plan, Mom?" Chibi Sailor Moon asked, as she eyes her sister Syn. She still can't believe that she is related to such a creep…

"I need the Inner Sailors to lie on the ground, while the rest of you run interference," Sailor Moon said.

"That's your plan?" Sailor Mars said with annoyance.

"Oh, yeah, it is," Sailor Moon said sarcastically. "I'm going to going to initiate a powerful, ancient spell known as 'Call of the Blood Legion'."

"Usagi, that's a very dangerous spell," Sailor Mercury said. "It could…change whoever initiates it."

"As long as Syn has the Sacred Weapons of the Nine Realms, including the Mjolnir, any and everything is on the table," Sailor Moon said. She then turns towards Chibi Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"I need…you two to protect my body, and the body of the others, once I initiated the rote."

"Will do, Mom," Chibi Sailor Moon said.

"Usagi, um," Tuxedo Mask began to say.

"Don't," Sailor Moon said, as she places a finger on Tuxedo Masks' lips. "There'll be plenty of time to talk later."

For a moment Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stare in each other's eyes…

"Hello?" Sailor Helios said, as she waves her hands. "We got a job to do-"

"Oh, shut up, Ranma," Sailor Diana said, after whacking Sailor Helios on the head with her fist.

"Ranma, you're in charge for the counterattack," Sailor Moon said, as she hands her magic book to Sailor Minerva. "Nabiki, you initiate the spell with Kasumi."

"Oh, darn," Sailor Minerva said with a smirk, as she accepted Sailor Moon's spell book. "And here I was going to do the heavy lifting…"

"Now, now, Nabiki," Sailor Hestia said, as she admonishes her younger sister. "No need for that."

"Yeah, we need to end this quickly, or we're all done for," said Sailor Ceres, as she flips her spatula.

"Then we show these cretins what it means to face Japan's finest," said Sailor Apollo.

"Well said, brother," replied Sailor Persephone, as she twirled her ribbon. "HOHOHOHO!"

"Personally, Shampoo don't know what's worse: Crazy Girl or Enemy," Sailor Vulcan replied.

"Fear not, Shampoo!" Sailor Bacchus said, as she hugged Sailor Hercules. "I shall protect you-"

"Anyway, let's just get this over with," Sailor Hercules replied, as she straightens her bandana. "I'm starting to get all…womanly in this body."

"Hey!" Sailor Uranus said, as she clenched her fist. "At least you CAN get you male body back!"

"Dear, don't," Sailor Neptune said, as she pats on her lover on the shoulder. "This entire situation is hard on us all."

"What should we do, then?" Sailor Saturn asked Sailor Pluto.

"We follow Sailor Helios' lead, of course," Sailor Pluto said. "I and the Outer Scouts will serve as the defensive parameter, while the rest will serve on offense."

"Sounds good to me," Sailor Helios said, as she cracks her knuckles. "You hear that, Syn? And now that I know that you're Usagi's kid, I'm gonna give you a proper 'spanking' for what you've been up to."

"Sounds kinky, 'Step-Father', but I must decline," Syn replied. "Oh, and by the way, having anticipated this move, I brought something along. Oh, boys…?"

Eight, hulking creatures, each carrying one of the mystic weapons of the Nine Realms, appeared out of nowhere.

"No," Sailor Moon said. "You couldn't have!"

"Yes, I have," Syn said with a smirk. "I have turned your Mighty Avengers into MY thralls."

"Then, it is settled then," Sailor Moon said, as she lies upon the ground. "Inner Sailors: relax and lay on the ground with me. Rini, Mamoru: watch over us. Nabiki, Kasumi: begin the ritual."

"Right," said the aforementioned heroes, as the last, ditch effort to counter Syn's machinations begins…

"Okay, you yahoos!" Sailor Helios said. "We got defeat enhanced heroes who are equipped with the power of the gods of Asgard, and I ain't going to lose…"

Pause.

"Let's go-!"

And so the battle begins.

During the course of the battle, the Outer Sailors reinforced a defensive parameter around the Inner Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, Chibi Sailor Moon and Sailors Minerva and Hestia. Sailors Minerva and Hestia began to chant, causing the skies to rain down blood.

"Oh, dear," Sailor Hestia said.

"Just continue," Sailor Minerva said, as she continued to recite the ancient words.

"Guys, Usagi and the others are sinking unto the ground!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Is this okay?" Chibi Sailor Moon asked with worry.

"If that is happening, then we're on the right track," Sailor Minerva said, as the Inner Sailor Scouts sank into the ground completely. "Just stand your ground-!"

Meanwhile…

"They…they keep coming!" Sailor Saturn said, as she uses her "Silence Wall" defense to erect a barrier around Sailor Moon and the others.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled, as she unleashed a sphere of energy that had the impact of a star. Her energy attack struck home, mowing down the World Eaters that had broken through Sailor Helios' offensive line.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune said, as she created a tidal wave effect that swept away her enemies. "Hotaru is right. I don't know if we can keep this up-!"

"They come, because their goal is close," Sailor Pluto said, as she spun her staff around to unleash her attack. "Dead…Scream."

Sailor Pluto's attack vaporizes her attackers.

"But, you are correct. One way or another, this day will be decided…"

Meanwhile, the other contingent of heroes takes on Syn and her Berserkers. Sailor Helios narrowly avoids being hit by Syn's hammer, even as she unleashes her own counterstrike.

"SUN DRAGON'S RAGE!" Sailor Helios said, as she launches a yellow dragon made from the very fragment of the sun itself.

Syn blocks the attack with her warhammer.

"Gah!" Syn replied, as she grimaced, before feeling a "Horizontal Tornado Dragon" Attack.

"Oof!" Syn yelled, as she was knocked off her feet, even as Sailor Helios moved in for the kill.

And so, on, this went.

Sailor Diana took of Berserker Captain America, using her own hand-to-hand skills.

Sailor Hercules took on Berserker Hulk, and found that her senshi powers enhanced her own formidable strength, not to mention her "Shi-Shi-Hokdan Attack".

Sailor Apollo took on Berserker Binary. Thankfully, both opponents were evenly matched, since they both had sun-based powers.

And on, it on it went, until-

"Enough!" Syn yelled. "I will not be deterred!"

She then turned to the Elder of the World Eaters.

"Now, do it!"

"Yes, Goddess," the Elder said, as he played a flute that he took from his tunic. He played the song, causing everyone to be concerned.

"What the hell is that?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"A song of the dead," Sailor Pluto said with finality.

"You really are a joy to be around, aren't you?"

The dead bodies of the World Eaters coalesce into an army of monstrous giants.

"Behold, my legion of blood!" Syn chortled.

"You are not the only one, who can create a countermeasure," Sailor Minerva said, as giant figures burst out of the ground. "Behold: the Shadow of the Colossus!"

Stone figures of the each of the Sailor Scouts flexed their proverbial joints, and then turned to face the zombie giants.

"In the name of the Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" Sailor Moon yelled.

And, with that, the battle continues. And somehow, afterwards, the battle was WON.

"It is over," said the Elder, as he and his surviving kin were huddling on the ground, as the victors made sure that they stay put.

"We will resist you," said Thela angrily. "You will never enslave us, Asgardians!"

"We have no intention of enslaving anyone," Sailor Moon said, as she picks the dirt from her ears. "At the same time, we do owe you an apology, even thought there has been bad blood on both sides."

Sailor Moon then turns towards Syn, who was tied up at the moment while being gagged. Sailor Hestia and others were tending to the recovering Avengers, while the Nine Weapons were sequestered.

"Unfortunately, some people took advantage of your pain."

"And now, we are without a home, like vagabonds," the Elder said.

"Maybe we can come to an understanding," Sailor Helios said.

"What can you offer us?" Thela sneered.

"There is a place where the gods came from, a place where all this…death began," Sailor Moon said. "It is called 'New Urgrund', a place where the gods meet to converse in harmony. However, even we can't be there all the time to protect or nurture it."

"You are offering a place to live?" the Elder said. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. Your people can live on New Urgrund as your permanent home, as long as you are willing to act as its guardian. Just keep in mind that all gods can visit and dwell there, since it is designated at both a holy site and a neutral place to reason together."

The Elder turns towards Theala.

"Our people need to live, otherwise, we will go the way of our ancestors," the Elder said.

"Fine, I want a guarantee then," Theala said. "A pact."

"Then, you shall have a thrice pact, Theala of the World Eaters," Sailor Moon said, as she willed the Mjolnir to her. Upon making contact, the curse laid by Uthana Thoth…was broken.

With a roar, Sailor Moon is transformed into…Norse Sailor Moon, the All-Mother of the Asgardians.

"Step forth, Theala of the World Eaters," Thordis said.

Cautiously, Theala does as she is told.

"From this day forth, the children of Asgard and the children of Uthana Thoth will forge a pact of peace, justice and understanding," Thordis said. "Do you accept this?"

"I will, for the sake of my people," Theala replied.

"Then I anoint you protector of your people as my champion," Thordis replied. "So as I say, so it shall be!"

Syn's warhammer flies into Theala's hand, changing her into a storm goddess in her own right.

"Fascinating," Theala said, as she clutched her hammer.

"Now, to end this," Thordis said, as she raises her hammer, while taking the Silver Millennium Crystal, suspended in the Sacred Moon Chalice, in her other hand. "All of you! Focus your thoughts on me, while I reset the Reality…"

With a flash, everything was restored.

Sometime later, in a maximum security prison for supervillains, a mother was visiting her daughter.

"I don't know why you even bother visiting, considering what I represent," Syn said.

"Cynthia, you're not the only child of mine to have tried to kill me, you know," replied Dr. Serena Mondkinder (aka Usagi Tsukino), as she spoke through the glass wall that separated the prisoners from their visitors.

"A pity."

Usagi shook her head, just as her cell phone rang. She looked at the text and frowns.

"I apologize for cutting our visit short, but apparently one of my…avatars, Thunderstrike and his guardian accidentally woke up a dark god named Mangog, while fighting a man claiming to be a son of the gods," Usagi said, as she gets up. "And Mangog is threatening to kill everyone on New York if I don't show up."

"Whatever," Syn replied. "Just for the record, I'm more my father's daughter, than yours."

"I know, which is why I will do whatever it takes to free you of that assertion."

With that, Usagi leaves, leaving a fuming Syn behind.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Man, I hate doing long stories that were supposed to be short. But, it's done. Later.**


End file.
